


Of diapers and discipline

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Diaper Kink, F/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Of diapers and discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinytefffers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytefffers/gifts).



6 Years earlier.

Mabel and Dipper Pines were laying in bed. Dipper had his arms around Mabel who had her head resting on his bare chest. Dipper gently kissed the top of her head 

"What's on your mind Mabes?" Dipper asked, noticing his sister was uncharacteristically quiet, Mabel took a deep breath and shifted around so she was looking at Dipper eye to eye

"Have you ever had a secret so big that you've always kept it to yourself. Cause otherwise people will think you're a total freak?" 

"Nope, I've never had any kind of secret. I've always told you everything" 

"Really? Everything?" 

"Yep. Why? Are you keeping something from me?" 

"Umm... I... Errr..." Mabel stuttered 

"Mabel... You know you can tell me anything. I won't think you're a freak or anything bad. Promise" Mabel looked into Dipper's eyes and saw nothing but sincere support

"Dipper... You can say no to this, I mean I'd like it if you didn't say no but If you did I'd understand" Mabel began to gush

"Mabel. Just spit it out already" Dipper exclaimed 

"Dipper... Would you umm would you... Baby me?" Mabel asked, her voice trailing off to a whisper. Dipper lay there in a stunned silence at the question, not really expecting that question. 

"Baby you?" he questioned after a small and uncomfortable silence where he tried to process what she had just asked him to do

"Umm yeah, like put me back into diapers, give me bottles and pacifiers, stuff like that" Mabel mumbled, dropping her gaze and refusing to meet Dipper's gaze. Dipper once again went silent, staring up at the ceiling allowing Mabel's confession to wash over him. She glanced up quickly trying to sneak a peak at his face to see if she could read a reaction. Dipper looked back down at her, her eyes grew wide in fear and anticipation for his answer. 

"It'll make you happy?" 

"It would Dip, it really would" 

"I can't see the harm in trying it" He smiled

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" Mabel beamed. Throwing her arms around Dipper's neck and planting kisses over his face, eliciting a loud and happy giggle from Dipper. 

Present day.

Mabel laid down on her changing mat and began to tape a diaper around her midsection 

"This would be so much easier if Dipper was home." Mabel complained to nobody in particular 

"but he won't be home for another hour or so" she pouted as she looked at the clock on her bedside table. Standing up from the mat she pulled on a pink t-shirt and a pair of purple dungarees. Popping a pacifier in her mouth and picking up her favourite teddy bear, an anniversary present from Dipper. She made her way downstairs and lay down on the sofa, cuddling the teddy tight to her chest 

"A little nap before Dip comes home won't hurt" Mabel yawned as she began to slip into her 'little space' closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with a diaper taped snuggly around her waist and her favourite teddy tucked under her arm. 

Dipper opened the door an hour and forty five minutes later beginning to call out an excuse to Mabel before he moved into the living room and saw Mabel snoozing peacefully 

"Ooops hehe." He giggled to himself looking at her, sitting down on the arm of the sofa he started to stroke her hair gently

"Hey, time to wake up sleepy head." He smiled moving his hand from her hair to her cheek caressing it, Mabel began to stir, turning on to her back and opening her eyes to see Dipper's smiling face over hers 

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed gleefully, totally woken up in an instant

"Hello baby girl" Dipper greeted, bending down and kissing her gently causing a small giggle from her 

"you hungry?" He asked, Mabel nodded and sat up ready to follow Dipper into the kitchen 

"Can I have a smoothie pwetty pwease?" Mabel asked, in the baby voice she uses which Dipper finds the cutest thing on the planet, as Dipper stood back up to head into the kitchen 

"Sure thing sweetie pie." Dipper agreed, he turned around back to face Mabel 

"But first things first, lay down for me" Dipper ordered, Mabel lay back down on the sofa and immediately spread her legs, knowing what was gonna come next 

"Are you wet?" Dipper teased, sliding two fingers up one of the leg holes of Mabel's dungerees and into the waistband of her diaper 

"Nope, I'm a big girl." Mabel beamed as Dipper's skin skimmed over hers 

"Good girl, that's my big baby girl" Dipper winked at her kissing her on the forehead before getting up again to head to the kitchen, letting Mabel sit up again 

"I wuv yew" Mabel told him, again using her baby voice. 

Dipper came out of the kitchen a short while later with a large sippy cup full of a thick fruit smoothie, handing it to Mabel he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap before using the remote control to turn the T.V on 

"Can we have cartoons on pwease Dipper?" Mabel asked, leaning back to rest on Dipper 

"Sure, only for an hour though deal?" He asked 

"Aww okay." She pouted, Dipper brought up the channel guide for the cartoon channels on the T.V and asked Mabel what she wanted to watch. After scanning the choices for a few seconds she had made her mind up 

"Alvin and the Chipmunks" Mabel answered. Dipper selected what she had wanted and began to watch with her while she drank her smoothie. Staring at the back of her head thinking to himself 

'She looks so cute when she's in this little space, I may not be into it as much as she is but if it makes her happy then I'll play along and do my best.' He was brought back from his thoughts by Mabel squirming around in his lap 

"Mabel... Do you need to go potty?" 

"Nu-uh" Mabel mumbled as she continued to sip on her smoothie watching her cartoon and singing along to the songs from it 

"Hmm, okay but you're gonna be a big girl and tell me when you need the potty right?" Dipper asked, playing along while knowing what Mabel had in mind

"Yeah, I'll tell you" She replied coyly as she continued to squirm on his lap. 

A short while later Mabel had finished her smoothie and had placed her sippy cup down on the table that stood next to the sofa her and Dipper were cuddled up on. Noticing that Mabel had stopped squirming a little while ago Dipper asked her if there was anything she wanted to tell him, she shook her head 

"Are you sure Mabey wabey?" He asked again using a nickname for her that always made her blush and tell him what he wanted to know 

"I'm sure." She repeated, smiling though slightly while she was trying to keep a straight face. Dipper playing along laid her down and checked her diaper again 

"Just as I thought.. Wet. I thought you was gonna be a big girl and tell me you needed the potty" Dipper scolded, feigning disappointment 

"I'm sowwy Dipper" Mabel apologised 

"Sorry isn't good enough, I think you need to be taught what happens to bad little girls who still wet their diapers after being told they should be using the potty" Dipper explained, getting a bit more into his role. 

"Pwease don't Dipper, I'm weally sowwy" Mabel apologised again, though nodding at Dipper to let him know she was okay to continue. Dipper smiled at the consent to continue and pulled Mabel over his lap. He began to spank her, being careful not to do it to hard, not wanting to hurt her

"This. Is. For. Wetting. Your. Diaper. When. You. Should. Be. Using. The. Potty. You're. Meant. To. Be. A. Big. Girl. Now" Every word being accompanied by a swat on Mabel's padded bottom, Mabel tried to squirm away but Dipper had a firm hold of her. After a few more swats Dipper stopped and let Mabel get up from his lap. 

"That's for your own good Mabey Wabey, You know you should be using the potty and not your diapers, now come on, let's get you changed out of that stinky diaper yeah?" Dipper offered out his hand for Mabel to take as he stood up, she grabbed it and let herself be led upstairs. Dipper lay Mabel down on the changing mat she had still laid out from earlier and began to undress her, pulling off her dungarees leaving her in only her t-shirt and a soggy diaper. He grabbed a packet of baby wipes and set them down next to him before grabbing some talcum powder. He untaped the diaper, lifted Mabel's legs up and pulled the wet diaper out from underneath her gently placing her legs back down 

"pee yew, you are one smelly baby" Dipper commented with a gentle laugh, poking his tongue out at Mabel who only pouted and crossed her arms at being the butt of Dipper's comment, smiling at her he lifted her t-shirt up to her bust exposing her bare belly gently kissing it just below her belly button causing the pout to disappear being replaced with a gleeful giggle 

"Where do you keep your clean diapers?" Dipper asked, looking around 

"Just hand me my panties from the bed" Mabel answered pointing over towards the pile of clothes she had dumped on the bed earlier that day, Dipper nodded and did as she asked, standing up and turning away as Mabel put on her panties and pulled off the t-shirt she had on, replacing it with the dress she picked up from the bed. 

"I love you Dipper. Thank you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. 

"I love you too" He replied. 

Later that night.

"Hey Dip..." 

"Yeah?" 

"How long have you been indulging my little side?" 

"Hmm, I think it's gotta be close to six years since you first admitted anything about it to me about it. Why?" 

"I was just thinking, you've been doing this for me for all these years and you've never once asked for anything like it in return..." 

"Well that's just cause I don't really have any kinks like that I guess" 

"You sure? After all this time you know I'd be happy to try anything for you" 

"I know, but I don't think there is anything"

"If you're sure then okay"

Dipper paused for a second with a suggestion on the tip of his tongue before finally replying

"I... I'm sure" he smiled at her. Mabel, not convinced by his answered began to formulate a plan to have Dipper admit whatever fantasy he had.

The next day

"Hey Mabel" Wendy greeted, waving at her

"Hiya Wendy" Mabel replied, pulling the red headed woman into a friendly embrace

"So what's up? Your text last night said you needed my help with something?" Wendy enquired 

"Umm yeah... We've been friends for years now right?" Wendy nodded and allowed the younger woman to continue 

"You've seen me and Dipper grow up from young teens to the adults we are now, you're one of the only people we've trusted with the true nature of our relationship. Well I umm... I need your help umm togetdippertoadmitabedroomfantasyofhis" Mabel admitted, rushing the confession into one word 

"Can you repeat that last part?" Mabel took a deep breath. 

"I need your help to get Dipper to admit a bedroom fantasy of his" she repeated 

"Hmm... I think I can do that, leave it to me." Wendy nodded 

"Thanks Wendy. You're a star" Mabel exclaimed. 

"Hey old timer" Dipper called out to Wendy as he entered the Mystery Shack gift shop, even though many years had gone by and despite the fact that Stan died a few years prior. Dipper and Mabel had decided to keep the Mystery Shack open in honour of Stan's memory, and both Wendy and Soos would still hang out there and would both work the odd shift here and there. 

"Hey there kiddo" Wendy called back, Dipper walked over to where Wendy was stood, behind the cash register just like she was when they first met all those years ago. 

"I'm glad you've come in today, I need some advice, like guy advice" Wendy admitted. 

"Um okay, I'll do my best here" Dipper gulped, wondering what advice Wendy could want from him 

"Well... What it is... Thompson has just admitted he wants to try something new in the bedroom and I don't know how to reply to it and I was wondering if you could tell me if you've ever asked Mabel to try anything new and if you have how she took it" Wendy admitted 

"I've never actually asked her to try anything" Dipper stated.

"What, really?" 

"Yep, I keep telling Mabel I don't really have any fantasies like that but if I'm honest... I know it sounds stupid but I don't feel  
comfortable admitting it to her." Dipper confessed 

"Dude... You two still do the whole age play thing?" 

"Yeah, we still do that." 

"That took a lot of guts of her to admit, and I know how happy it made her when you agreed to try it" 

"I know, but I dunno.. It's just..." Dipper stammered 

"You know she'd try anything for you Dipstick, especially since you did it for her" 

"I know... But..." 

"Okay, hows this... Admit it to me first and then maybe you can go and admit it to her?" Wendy suggested

"Hmm, Fine." Dipper conceded after giving her idea a bit of thought. 

"My fantasy is... To be tied up, blindfolded and forced into panties and just for Mabel to take charge." Dipper admitted, dropping his head to stare at the floor, crooking his arm to rub the back of his neck and blushing a deep red. 

"You never really struck me as a sub but hey, it's cool" Wendy smiled.

"Now go and tell her." 

"I will later on. I got some stuff to do first" Dipper promised. As Dipper turned around and left the Mystery Shack. As soon as he was outside Wendy picked her phone up from next to the cash register and began to text Mabel 

'Bondage. Panties. Sub. Go and get him ;)' 

2 weeks later 

"Where is he? He should have been home by now" Mabel complained to nobody, looking at the clock as she applied the last of her lipstick. Not long after she heard the faint clicking of keys in the front door as Dipper returned home, she listened out for him entering the kitchen and dropping whatever he was carrying. 

Dipper dropped the shopping he was carrying, glanced over at the kitchen side and saw a neatly written note on the counter. 

'Our bedroom. Strip down and put on what I've laid out for you. NO QUESTIONS!'

Dipper couldn't help but hear Mabel's voice in his head, he stuck his hand into the front of his jeans and adjusted himself before heading up to the bedroom. 

Neatly folded on their shared bed were a plain black blindfold and a pair of white cotton panties with blue and red lace trimming the leg holes and waist line with the words 'beta twin' neatly stiched on the crotch, Dipper knew that Mabel had hand made these. 

"Fucking Wendy" he giggled to himself, he noticed another note above the blindfold 

'Panties on. Blindfold on. Sit on the bed and wait for me. NOW!' 

Dipper couldn't hide his excitement as he stripped down. Holding the panties in his hands, he stepped inside them and pulled the up, adjusting his ever growing erection. He sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and put the blindfold on and waited... Mabel entered the room as silently as she could. 

"Spread your legs apart" She ordered. Dipper did as he was told and spread his legs further apart, Mabel stepped in between his legs and pushed him back on the bed and ordered him to place his arms above his head with his wrists close to the headboard of the bed. He did so immediately and without complaint.

"Good boy" Mabel praised him as she handcuffed his wrists together through a gap in the headboard, making it impossible for him to move. Grabbing hold of his stiff cock through the panties she began to stroke it gently

"What do we have here? It looks like somebody likes this... Do you?" 

"Yes Mabel. I love this" 

"I always knew you were the beta twin, always needing an alpha to take charge and dominate you. Isn't that right?" 

"Yes. It's true, I need to be dominated" Dipper gasped as Mabel continued to fondle him 

"Well then... Lie back and enjoy this then. You've earned it" Mabel whispered in his ear, before moving away to kiss him deeply. She broke the kiss and freed Dipper's member from the panties and began to lick it teasingly...


End file.
